kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Transfer Student
True Calendar 71, the year the Third Galactic Reich began. Mankind kept pursuing its conquest of space. The Dyson Sphere only accelerated the colonization of space. By then, 70% of the human population had left the Earth. ''- Opening Narration. Detailed Synopsis ''Warning! Spoilers are ahead! A spacecraft approaches JIOR Dyson Sphere #1 Module 77 and is asked to indentify itself, it is GS-2776 flight 21 and it requests permission to dock.They confirm they are carrying two transfer students to Sakimori academy. At Sakimori Academy, Haruto Tokishima is stuffing sandwiches down his mouth as part of an eating contest with his childhood friend and fellow classmate, Shoko Sashinami. He is at neck and neck but Shoko drinks a cup of water and the competition intensifies. AinaSakurai-1 HarutoTokishima-1 ShokoSashinami-1 MarieNobi-1 S1-1.png|At Sakimori Academy, two students are having an eating contest. KyumaInuzuka-1 HarutoTokishima-2 AinaSakurai-2 S1-1.png|Haruto is at neck and neck with... ShokoSashinami-2 S1-1.png|...his childhood friend Shoko Sashinami AinaSakurai-3 HarutoTokishima-3 ShokoSashinami-3 MarieNobi-2 S1-1.png|Haruto begins to struggle. Student council president Satomi Renbokoji observes the commotion from afar and a bystanding student informs him of the situation. Satomi's Crush, Takahi Ninomiya walks by commenting how peaceful it is. Haruto chokes out the food and Shoko takes another bite. She makes a metal sign and wins the contest. Classmates who counted on Haruto to win passively take the remaining food and leave. Shoko gives Haruto the peace/victory sign and pumps her left fist. Haruto tells his friend Kyuma Inuzuka that he didn't want to do it who jokingly tells him to blame the rock-paper-scissors gods (since Haruto always looses at that). Class genius, Yusuke Otamaya looks upon his phone/calculator telling Haruto the odds but he is interrupted by Shoko who says it is zero and that when the going gets tough, Haruto gets cold feet. Haruto retorts at the girl with the wierd T-shirt. Shoko is confused and looks around, she says Marie, all her classmates point back at Shoko, Shoko passively shrieks. Personel welcome the transfer students to JIOR Module 77, about to tell them today's weather. He stops as he thought there would only be two. One of them, L-elf pulls out a knife and kills both of the personel and comments that JIOR shows once again how much peace makes you soft. He throws a device the personel and showing false indentities for he and his comrade Q-Vier (who has the pseudonym Jiro Sugiyama). SakimoriAcademy-1 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-2 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-3 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-4 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-5 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-6 S1-1.png SakimoriAcademy-7 S1-1.png RionNanami-1 S1-1.png A teacher teaches the class about the power balance between Dorssia and ARUS. Haruto (who's in front of Marie) glances at Shoko from behind. A montage of various students monologing is featured, with chatter regarding the state of international affairs as well as domestic high school life. Kyuma sends a message to Haruto asking why Haruto doesn't tell Shoko how Haruto feels, Haruto coughs. Shoko also messages Haruto, Haruto says its nothing and remains hesitant which prompts Shoko to crawl over to Haruto's desk. Haruto reads another message from Kyuma who informs Haruto that it would be too late to cry is someone gets to her first. Shoko asks why Haruto keeps looking her way and tries to grab his phone. He resists but Marie gets it from behind and tosses it to Shoko. Haruto says to give it back or he will never talk to her again. Shoko demands to know why he is looking her way and Haruto says he was thinking how cute she was when she is quiet. Desperately trying to correct his wording while jumping between caling Shoko and ugly and cute, Marie says "Ain't youth grand?". Aina is walking with Kyuma, who says he only ever talks about money, he vows to become the richest man in the world. They encounter two transfer students; H-Neun and X-Eins who ask them for directions. Stats Featured Characters In order of appearance #Q-vier #H-neun #X-eins #L-elf #Haruto Tokishima #Shoko Sashinami #Marie Nobi #Aina Sakurai #Kyuma Inuzuka #Satomi Renbokoji #Unnamed Student #Takahi Ninomiya #Yusuke Otamaya #Unnamed JIOR Personel #Unnamed Teacher #Rion Nanami #Saki Rukino #Raizo Yamada #Akira Renbokoji Notable Quotes "How unsightly" "They're holding an eating contest by way of deciding who gets to use the grounds." "How petty. Am i really in high school?" : A student bystander explains to Satomi what is going on. "Well they only opened this school three year ago." "It'd be such a drag to return to Earth." "This school's so nice" "We can use WIRED too." "You know about that little shrine, right?" "Ah, you mean how if you pray there your love will be requited?" "Have you heard the news, by the way?" "The Dorssian army violated our territory again." "Let me guess, we're just gonna pay them to leave." "Wow, again?" "That's so lame." "Whatever, man. Still cheaper than maintaining an army." 01